Innocent Fate
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Takdir mempertemukan mereka berdua. Takdir terlihat polos. Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya. Dia tidak berdosa. Cast : Gintoki S. (35), Kagura (5), Tsukuyo (30). AN: AgeGap, GinKagu, PedoGin, ReWrite.


**Innocent Fate**

 **GINTAMA**

 **Rated : T**

 **Main Chara : Sakata Gintoki (35), Kagura (5), Tsukuyo (30)**

 **Pair : GinKagu**

 **AN : Age Gap, ReWrite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ibu, Ibu, coba lihat! Cantik sekali ya! Kagura baru pertama kali melihat bunga sakura dari dekat!" Antusias seorang gadis kecil yang iris biru lautnya mengembang saat pandangannya jatuh kepada pohon sakura yang sedang mekar di musim semi di Tokyo tahun ini.

Dia berlari-lari kecil melewati lalu-lalang orang-orang yang berada di bandara Narita, Tokyo, Jepang. Gadis cilik itu sudah benar-benar penasaran dengan pohon sakura saat keduanya masih berada di atas pesawat tadi.

Dari langit Tokyo dia sempat melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Dia melihat pohon bunga sakura itu sama seperti permen kapas dari langit yang menghias Ibu Kota Negara Jepang itu . Anak dan Ibu itu baru saja mendarat dengan menggunakan pesawat komersil yang membawa mereka dari Amerika menuju ke Negara Matahari Terbit.

Antusiasme yang besar dari gadis kecil dengan dua cepol rambut di kepalanya itu, membuat wanita yang berjalan tidak jauh di belakangnya tersenyum. "Kagura _-chan_ , jangan lari-lari nak!"

Menoleh ke belakang, Kagura menyahut, "Ayo Ibu, cepat!" Serunya. "Kagura sudah tidak sabar untuk melihatnya lebih dekat!"

Seorang wanita yang mengikuti si gadis kecil dengan baju lolita berwarna pink pastel itu tersenyum pasrah. Perempuan cantik dengan pakaian formalnya itu tidak bisa menolak antusiasme putri kecilnya yang begitu bersemangat saat menginjakkan kaki pertama kalinya di tanah kelahirannya.

Si ibu bersurai pirang pucat itu teringat sesuatu. "O-oh! Kagura _-chan_. Ibu harus pergi ke toilet. Ayo ikut dengan Ibu." Ibu dari Kagura _-chan_ itu mengajak putrinya untuk ke toilet bersama denganya.

Kepala oranye itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Kagura ingin di sini saja. Kagura mau melihat bunga sakura!" Tolak ajakan Ibunya dengan mata begitu bersinar-sinar.

"Tapi sayang, kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu bagaimana? Ibu akan khawatir nanti—" Ibu muda itu melipat lututnya untuk memberikan pengertian pada si anak.

"Ibu jangan khawatir! Kagura tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Kagura tidak akan ikut oleh ajakan orang asing. Ibu sudah memberi tahu Kagura sebelumnya bukan?" Jelasnya mengingat nasihat ibunya sebelum mereka berangkat kemari.

"Tapi…" Tangan mungil bocah lima tahun itu menggapai wajah cantik si Ibu dengan iris amethyst tersebut. Raut wajah khawatir terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang ayu.

"Ibu tidak akan terlihat cantik kalau seperti itu." Senyum Kagura kepada Tsukuyo, Ibu dari gadis cilik dengan rambut vermelion tersebut. "Ibu selalu percaya pada Kagura bukan?"

Lagi. Dia tidak bisa melawan senyuman Kagura, putrinya. "Ya. Ibu selalu mempercayai Kagura _-chan_. Kagura _-chan_ adalah putri pemberani kebanggaan Ibu." Tsukuyo juga membelai pipi _chubby_ si anak. "Baiklah. Tunggu di sini sebentar ya, sayang. Ibu akan kembali secepatnya." Tsukuyo segera beranjak dari hadapan Kagura.

Kagura melihat ibunya pergi. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena jarak toilet dari tempat Kagura berdiri hanya tiga puluh meter. Bocah dengan iris biru safir itu melanjutkan kegiatanya untuk memandangi bunga-bunga sakura dari kaca ruang kedatangan.

"Wah cantiknya… Kalau di Amerika Kagura tidak bisa melihat ini setiap tahunya…!" Dia masih terkagum-kagum dengan bunga ikon negera Jepang tersebut.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ada seorang lelaki dengan kemeja putih, menggunakan setelan jas, dan sepatu pantofel melangkahkan kakinya sedikit terburu-buru. Dia salah satu orang yang sibuk di dalam bandara ini.

"Ya, ya aku akan datang malam ini." Laki-laki itu berbicara melalui ponselnya sambil melihat ke jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Aku akan usahakan Sarutobi." Terdengar suara agak kesal dari lelaki tersebut. Lalu, pria tadi melangkah ke sisi di mana Kagura sedang berdiri. "Kau tahu kan, aku baru saja kembali dari New York. Aku tidak janji, tapi aku akan kuusahakan datang untuk bertemu denganmu."

Ekor mata Kagura melirik ke orang dewasa yang tingginya beberapa kali lipat darinya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi sepertinya pria itu sedang kesal. Akhirnya dia menutup sambungan telfonnya dengan menghela nafas berat. Dia kembali menghubungi seseorang dari ponselnya.

"Ah, Hinowa ini aku. Tolong kirim jemputan ke bandara. Ya, aku akan ke kantor segera. Ya, mohon bantuanya ya. Terima kasih." Dia kembali menutup ponselnya. _"Dasar wanita menyusahkan."_ Umpatnya dalam hati. Laki-laki dengan surai perak itu menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana yang dia gunakan. Lalu dia pergi begitu saja.

"Eh?" Pekik Kagura pelan. Dia melihat sesuatu yang terjatuh dari tempat laki-laki itu berdiri tadi. "Permen?" Tanganya mengambil satu tangkai permen lolipop yang masih terbungkus rapi. "O—oh!" Gadis kecil itu segera berlari menyusul laki-laki yang berdiri berdampingan denganya tadi. Langkah kecilnya yang banyak tidak sebanding dengan langkah kaki pria dewasa yang beranjak begitu cepat darinya.

"Tuan—!"

Orang itu masih berjalan tanpa mendengarkan seseorang yang memanggilnya. Putri berbaju lolita berwarna pastel itu berusaha menyusul langkah-langkah kaki pria itu dengan sepatu hak pendeknya. Menerobos kaki-kaki orang dewasa yang berlalu-lalang mengikuti arah jalur di dalam bandara. Walaupun ukuran tubuhnya kecil, tapi tekadnya untuk memukan pria pemiliki permen lolipop itu tidak kecil.

Sampai nasib membantunya untuk menemukannya dengan orang yang dia cari-cari. Laki-laki dengan kemeja biru muda dan jas hitam itu berhenti di outlet kedai kopi ternama.

.

Di tempat berbeda, Tsukuyo yang baru melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _restroom,_ melebarkan iris matanya. Dia tidak melihat Kagura di sana.

"Ka...Kagura...!"

.

"Nona, aku pesan satu Black Cofee," pinta lelaki tadi.

Pelayan wanita tadi wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah saat pelanggannya itu dengan ramah memesan salah satu produk andalan café tersebut.

"Tuan rambut perak!" Panggil Kagura kepada pria yang berada di hadapannya.

Laki-laki tadi langsung menoleh ke belakang. Dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa namun saat dia melihat ke bawah, dia melihat seorang gadis kecil yang sangat cantik berdiri setinggi pahanya. Sepasang manik _crimson_ itu terpaku pada pemandangan yang berada di depannya.

"Oh, ada apa nona kecil?" Tanya pria itu bersahabat. "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Kagura mengambil sebungkus permen lolipop milik pria itu yang tadi dia pungut dan memberikanya kembali padanya. "Ini milik tuan 'kan? Tadi saat tuan meletakkan ponsel di saku celana tuan, tuan tidak sadar kalau permen ini jatuh." Dia menjelaskan kronologi bagaimana permen itu bisa dia temukan.

Dia melipat tututnya agar sejajar dengan tinggi bocah kecil tersebut. "Benar kah? Wah aku ceroboh sekali ya. Terima kasih sudah mengembalikanya padaku." Tangan pria tadi meraih lolipop yang Kagura susah payah kembalikan padanya.

Putri itu mengangguk. "Kagura tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sesuatu yang disukai. Kagura juga suka permen ini loh. Tuan pasti akan bingung kalau kehilangan ini. Ibu juga selalu mengingatkan Kagura untuk mengembalikan sesuatu yang bukan kita miliki kepada pemiliknya."

"Wah-wah nona kecil sangat pandai ya." Ucap laki-laki manis itu penuh senyum dan rasa kekaguman pada Kagura. Dia berpikir bahwa orang tua dari gadis kecil ini merupakan orang tua yang hebat, bisa mendidik anak ini menjadi anak yang perhatian akan hal-hal seperti itu.

Merasa tugasnya sudah selesai, akhirnya Kagura mohon pamit kepada si perak. "Baiklah tuan, Kagura harus segera pergi. Kalau tidak Ibu akan mencariku. Sampai jumpa!" Kagura kecil membalikkan badannya dan hendak berlalu.

"He-hei nona kecil!" Panggilnya pada Kagura. Pemilik iris safir biru kembali memutar badannya sembilan puluh derajat. "Apa kau tak ingin coklat panas?" Tawarnya manis.

Kepalanya berpikir sejenak. Lalu dua cepol dengan ornamen pita berwarna ungu itu bergoyang. Dia hanya mengembangkan senyumannya. "Terima kasih!" Gadis kecil itu segera berlari mengilang dalam kerumunan orang-orang.

Dia harus segera kembali ke tempat tadi sebelum ibunya kembali dari toilet.

Tsukuyo mencari putrinya di sekitaran tempat Kagura menunggunya tadi. "Kagura _-chan_ …" Perasaannya mulai resah karena dia tidak kunjung melihat penampakan buah hatinya.

"Ibu!"

Indera pendengar Tsukuyo yakin seratus persen siapa pemilik suara itu. Dia pun segera menoleh ke sumber suara dari orang yang dia cari-cari. Berbalik ke belakang, _amethyst_ Tsukuyo mengembang. Kagura berlari ke arahnya.

Si Ibu juga berlari menuju ke arah Kagura. "Kagura _-chan_!"

Saat jarak antara keduanya habis, Tsukuyo menjatuhkan lututnya dan menyambut gadis semata wayangnya itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Kagura _-chan_! Dari mana saja kamu sayang?" Dilepaskanya pelukannya dari Kagura. Dia melihat cepat ke semua badan kecil itu. "Kamu tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang terluka? Apa ada orang asing yang memaksamu pergi bersamanya? Apa kamu benar-benar baik-baik saja?" cecar si Ibu tanpa henti dengan wajahnya yang panik.

Bukannya menjawab, Kagura malah sumringah. "Kagura tidak apa-apa, bu. Kagura hanya mengembalikan sesuatu milik seseorang yang tertinggal."

"Eh?"

"Ibu selalu mengingatkan Kagura tentang hal yang berharga yang dimiliki seseorang bukan? Kagura pikir kalau tuan berambut perak tadi kehilangan permen lolipop miliknya dia akan menangis sama seperti Kagura." Jawabnya menyengir. "Tapi Kagura 'kan sudah besar, Kagura tidak akan menangis lagi kalau kehilangan sebuah permen."

Tsukuyo tidak terlalu paham dengan cerita putrinya tersebut. Namun dia bernafas lega. Putrinya benar-benar mengingat nasihat yang diberikannya dan bisa melaksanakannya dengan baik. "Kagura putri Ibu memang anak yang baik dan hebat ya." Tangan Tsukuyo mengelus-elus pucuk kepala bocah lima tahun itu.

"Ayo-ayo kita cepat pergi, Ibu. Kagura ingin melihat bunga sakura lebih dekat!" Tangan mungil Kagura menarik tangan Tsukuyo.

"A-ah ya!" Tsukuyo tidak mampu mengelak permintaan putri kecilnya, dan keduanya pun meninggalkan bandara Narita bergandengan tangan.

.

.

.

Tokyo, Kota modern yang merupakan ibu kota dari Negara Kepulauan Jepang. Sebuah negara kepulauan yang terdiri dari beberapa pulau besar, dan beberapa gugus pulau kecil di sekitarnya.

Seperti kebanyakan ibu kota suatu negara maju, semua kemoderenan dari kota tersebut tampak dengan banyaknya, bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit yang berfungsi sebagai kantor, pusat pertokoan, apartement, dan lainya. Keramaian Kota Tokyo tidak pernah surut walaupun dimalam hari. Banyak penduduk di sana hilir mudik menjalankan aktifitasnya sehari-hari. Kehidupan masyarakatnya yang sibuk, membuat aktifitas Kota Tokyo tidak pernah mati.

Tidak terkecuali seorang lelaki dewasa yang sedang menghentikan mobil sedan hitamnya saat lampu merah jalan raya menyala.

"Ah… sial…" Rutuk lelaki yang memakai kemeja berwarna biru tua dan dasi bercorak garis putih itu. Dilihatnya jam tangan yang berada dipergelangan tangan kirinya yang sudah menunjuk pukul 7.35 pm.

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang berada di samping tempat mengemudinya berdering tanda panggilan masuk. Terlihat ada panggilan masuk dari nama 'Sarutobi' di kontak ponselnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Tidak punya pilihan lain, dia pun menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo, Gintoki di sini." Jawabnya.

/"Gintoki! Ini sudah jam berapa?!"/ Wanita itu dengan nada tidak sabar memanggilnya dari sana.

"Maafkan aku, Sarutobi." Jawab laki-laki yang dipanggil Gintoki itu sambil mengendarai lagi mobilnya saat lampu hijau kembali menyala. "Kau sudah tahu 'kan hari ini aku barusan pulang dari Amerika dan aku langsung lanjut bekerja. Aku juga sudah mengusahakan untuk bisa bertemu denganmu malam ini." Dia berusaha menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga sembari mengemudi.

/"Jika kau selalu telat kencan pasti itu saja alasanmu! Aku muak Gintoki!"/ Bentaknya. Mungkin ini sudah kali keberapa Gintoki selalu telat kencan makan malam dengan kekasihnya.

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh Sarutobi!" Bela Gintoki sambil memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Jangan sampai pertengkaran ini akan membahayakan jiwanya di jalan. "Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan pekerjaanku begitu saja. Itu tanggung jawab besar."

/"Ah, ayolah Gintoki. Kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu daripada aku? Baiklah, hubungan kita berakhir. Aku harap kau bahagia dengan pekerjaanmu."/ Wanita yang disebut Sarutobi oleh pria tersebut langsung menutup telfonya.

"Eh? H..hei! Sarutobi!" Panggil Gintoki lagi. Namun sambungan telfonya sudah berakhir. Dengan kesal dia langsung melemparkan ponselnya lagi ke kursi kosong yang berada disampingnya.

Setelah memutar balik dari jalanan tempat kencan dengan mantan kekasihnya yang barusan saja memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak, mobil sedan itu sudah terparkir di halaman apartement mewah Dominion Estate. Karena masih kesal dengan tingkah mantan kekasihnya, sesampai di ruang apartement miliknya dia langsung melemparkan tas kerjanya yang berisi dokumen-dokumen pekerjaanya yang dia bawa pulang.

"Cih, dasar semua perempuan itu egois." Makinya sambil membuka dasi dari kerah leher kemejanya. Setelah membuka dasinya, dia juga membuka kemeja yang seharian ini dia kenakan untuk mencari nafkah. Bukan nafkah sih sebenarnya. Uang jajan, ya bisa dibilang begitu.

Sakata Gintoki, pria berusia tiga puluh lima tahun yang saat ini sedang berada di puncak kesuksesannya dengan karir sebagai direktur dari Terminal Corp. Sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak dibidang teknologi dan informasi di Kota Tokyo.

Gintoki yang masih terlihat tampan di usianya yang sudah sangat matang tersebut kali ini melajang untuk kesekian kalinya. Seharusnya diusia yang menginjak kepala tiga puluhan seperti dirinya sudah bisa membangun rumah tangga. Apalagi pria dewasa yang serba berkecukupan nafkah lahir batinnya.

Namun karena ada beberapa alasan mengapa dia belum bisa membina hubungan itu. Salah satunya karena dia lebih tertarik kepada pekerjaan daripada membina hubungan romantis dengan seorang wanita. Memang harus diakui. Bahwa Gintoki merupakan sosok pekerja keras di kantornya, seorang Leader dari Terminal Corp. dan juga aset luar biasa bagi perusahaan tersebut.

Bahkan pemiliknya, Yoshida Shoyo mempercayakan Gintoki menempati posisi sebagai direktur. Dia meminta Gintoki untuk menggantikan posisinya sebagai direktur. Karena diusianya yang sudah senja yaitu sekitar delapan puluh tiga, dia sadar bahwa energinya sudah tidak cukup untuk memberikan panduan, kepada anak-anak buahnya. Maka dari itu dia memanfaatkan Gintoki yang muda dan enerjik untuk bisa memimpin perusahaan dengan baik.

"Persetan dengan wanita, kalau tidak ada kalian pun aku masih bisa makan dan hidup." Jawabnya menghardik lalu meminum _wine_ yang baru dia tuangkan dalam gelasnya. Dia sudah biasa diputuskan begitu saja oleh kaum hawa yang menilainya sebagai _work holic_.

Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri memang itu kenyataanya. Dia rasa dia sadar dengan itu.

Tidak sengaja iris marun miliknya melihat ke arah saku jas yang memperlihatkan permen lolipop favoritnya. Dia meletakkan kembali gelas _wine_ yang sudah kosong tadi, lalu menuju ke ranjang di mana dia melemparkan jas yang dia kenakan.

 _"Tuan pasti akan bingung kalau kehilangan ini."_

Kembali dia mengingat pertemuannya dengan sosok kecil yang bisa dibilang adalah malaikat penolongnya. Ya, dia sangat menyukai permen loli tersebut. Dia akan gelisah kalau di saat dia bosan tidak mengemil makanan manis.

 _"Kagura juga suka permen ini loh."_

"Kagura… kah?"

Senyumnya sambil melihat ke permen yang juga disukai oleh perempuan yang dia temui di bandara tadi pagi.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Countinued**_


End file.
